Svcs 282 to 300
Service 282 Clementi Int to Clementi Ave 5 (Loop) Clementi Int, (Clementi Ave 3), Commonwealth Ave West, Clementi Ave 2, Ave 5, (Ave 4, Ave 3) and Clementi Int. Integrated with Svc 287 and amended to Clementi West St 2 on 8 March 1988. Service 284 Introduced on 16 July 1979, this service runs from Clementi to Clementi Avenue 4 under Bukit Timah Constituency. Service 285 Feeder service from Clementi to Pandan Loop. Service 287 Clementi Int to Clementi West Street 2 (Loop) Via Clementi Int, (Clementi Ave 3), Commonwealth Ave West, Clementi Ave 2, West St 2, West Coast Rd, Clementi Ave 2, Commonwealth Ave West, (Clementi Ave 3) and Clementi Int. Integrated with svc 282 on 8 March 1988 & withdrawn. Service 290 Introduced in 19 July 1988 when the Simei Estate is being built up. Svc originally plied from Tampines Street 11 to Simei (Loop) via - Tampines St 11, (Tampines Ave 2), Simei Ave, Simei St 3, Simei St 1, Simei Rd, Tampines Ave 2, Tampines St 11 Was then further extended to ply Eastpoint Mall also in 1997. Merged with service 220 to become service 38 in 2002. Service 291 Introduced in 10 September 1994, it goes from Tampines and loops at Ngee Ann Secondary School as - Tampines St 11, Tampines Ave 2, Tampines St 21, Tampines St 23, Tampines St 32, Tampines St 33. Merged with 295 to become Townlink 291 in 1996. Service 292 Introduced on 20th Feburary 1983, this service was the first feeder service in Tampines New Town. Svc originally plied from then Tampines Ave 5 Terminal to Tampines Ave 2 (Loop) via - Tampines Ave 5 Terminal, Ave 5, Ave 2, (u-turn at temporary junction of Tampines St 21), back along Ave 2, Ave 5 & Tampines Ave 5 Terminal. On 29th November 1987, it was extended to link Tampines Street 11. On 19th June 1988, the service was extended to ply Street 12 and Avenue 4 to Tampines Blk 507. Service 293 Svc originally plied from Tampines St 11 to Tampines St 81 (Loop) as - Tampines St 11, (Ave 2), Ave 1, Ave 4, Ave 3, St 81, Ave 3, Ave 4, St 91, Ave 1, (Ave 2), St 11. On 19 July 1988, it was amended to ply St 84. Merged with 297 to become 293 in 6 July 1996. Service was amended to Blk 722 (Clara Lim's house) in January 1998. Service 294 Svc originally plied from Tampines Int to Tampines St 21 (Loop). No route changes until the merging with Townlink 357 to form svc 3. Service 295 Svc originally goes from Tampines St 11 to Tampines Avenue 8 - Tampines St 11, (Ave 2), Ave 5, Ave 8, St 83, Ave 3, Ave 8, Ave 5, (Ave 2), St 11. Merged with 291 in 6 July 1996. Service 297 Svc originally goes from Tampines Interchange to Tampines Street 42 (Loop), via - Tampines St 11, Ave 2, Ave 7, Ave 9, St 42, Ave 7, Ave 2 & Tampines Int. On 10 March 1990, it was diverted via Tampines Street 45. Merged with 297 to become 293 in 6 July 1996. Service 300 Introduced in 16 December 1990. Route goes from CCK to Choa Chu Kang Avenue 3 (Loop). In 1994, it was amended to ply Choa Chu Kang Avenue 2 instead of Avenue 3. In 1998, it was amended to ply via Choa Chu Kang Avenue 3 instead of Avenue 1, withdrawn section covered by 175. Handed to Timothy in 1999. In 31 October 2001, shortened to terminate at Concord Primary School.